A Peachy Meeting
by Ability King KK
Summary: Toshiro brings Karin to Soul Society to meet Momo. Will this be a good idea or will it turn out to be a disaster for the little snowflake?


**Guess what. This is my first official HitsuKarin one-shot. I've wanted to do one for a while and now I have the opportunity to do so. This won't be the last one either as I have another one in the works.**

**-:-**

Standing in the middle of the living room, Karin looked at the boy in front of her, eyebrow raised in question. The boy was glancing off to the side, avoiding eye contact, and had a hint of red graced across his cheeks.

"So let me get this straight, Toshiro. You want me to come with you to Soul Society and meet your sister?" questioned the raven-haired Kurosaki.

"That's right."

"Can I ask why?"

The snowflake gritted his teeth as he hissed out a single word. "Matsumoto."

That just raised further questions in Karin's mind. "Rangiku? What does Rangiku have to do with this?"

"She blabbed to her women's organization about you and now Momo wants to meet you because she thinks you're my girlfriend," explained the young taicho.

"…Toshiro, I am your girlfriend, remember?"

"I know that! I just wanted to keep our relationship a secret."

"A secret? Why?"

"Momo still treats me like a baby and thinks I'm too young to have a girlfriend. Then there's those like Kyoraku-taicho, who would constantly tease me with perverted ideas if they found out about this!"

While not known to be self-conscious, Karin did feel a twinge of sadness when Toshiro said he wanted to keep their relationship a secret from others, thinking he was ashamed of her. When she heard his reasons, she felt foolish for thinking such a thing.

Shaking her head a bit, she replied to her icy boyfriend. "I don't know about this Kyoraku guy, but wouldn't having me meet your sister prove that you're not a baby? It'd show her how mature you really are and get her off your back."

"…I suppose."

"Great!" said Karin with a smirk. She then walked over to the foot of the stairs and called out. "Ichi-nii! I'm going to Soul Society with Toshiro for a bit. See you soon!"

Karin then walked towards the door, grabbing a wide-eyed Toshiro as she passed. The two preteens didn't even make it out the door when Ichigo came barreling down the stairs.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about, Karin?!" demanded the strawberry.

"It's just as I said. I'm going to Soul Society with Toshiro."

"I heard that! Why are you going to Soul Society?" questioned Ichigo, his signature scowl on his face.

"You tell him, Toshiro."

Toshiro gave the smirking girl a small glare before he explained everything to Ichigo. At the end of it, the elder Kurosaki looked confused.

"So you want Karin to meet your sister? Why not have your sister come here instead?"

"The thing about Momo, Kurosaki, is that she is…very old-fashioned. Plus she doesn't really care for the Land of the Living all that much."

Ichigo crossed his arms as he thought about this. "I guess it'd be okay. You've met our family so I guess it'd be fair if she met yours."

Toshiro remembered when he met the rest of the Kurosaki family. He was surprised to see that Ichigo and Karin's father was also his former taicho. What didn't surprise him was that Isshin had the exact same personality.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii!" piped up Karin with a smile.

"I'm coming with you though," added Ichigo with a straight face.

That stopped the younger two in their tracks.

"What?! Why?! I can take care of myself, Ichi-nii! I don't need you to babysit me!"

"I know that, Karin, and I also trust Toshiro (That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kurosaki!) to keep you safe just in case, but this is also your first time in Soul Society and I know it better than you do. Plus there are some people there I rather you not meet," said Ichigo. _'Like a certain battle crazed maniac or that pompous bastard Rukia calls a brother.'_

"I can assure you, Kurosaki, the only person Karin will be meeting is Momo."

"I don't know…"

"Ichi-nii, if you don't stay here, I'll tell dad that you've been dating Orihime," threatened Karin with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Ichigo, not denying Karin's accusation.

"I would! So do we have a deal?"

Ichigo's scowl returned. "Fine, but you better be careful over there."

"I will, Ichi-nii."

With that, Karin and Toshiro left for Soul Society, while Ichigo went back upstairs. He had to figure out how Karin found out about him and Orihime.

-:-

Toshiro and Karin soon arrived in Soul Society and made their way to the Fifth Division.

"Toshiro, I just thought of something. Am I even allowed here?"

"Considering that you are Kurosaki's sister and already know about this place, an exception has been made by the soutaicho."

The two soon made it to the Fifth Division and headed inside to the main office where Momo was waiting. When they got there, they found Momo and a surprise guest.

Karin turned to Toshiro. "I thought you said I'd just be meeting your sister, not your dad as well."

Toshiro blushed at that, while Jushiro let out a few chuckles. Momo sat next to Jushiro with a small pout.

"I apologize if there is any inconvenience, Karin-chan, but when Rukia told me about this meeting Momo wanted to have, I figured I'd be a part of it as well since I wanted to meet you too," explained the elder Shiro with a kind smile.

Toshiro made a mental note to get back at Rukia.

"I guess that makes sense," said Karin.

"Now that you are here, I think it is time we begin this," said Momo, a deadpan look upon her face. "What exactly are your intentions with Shiro-chan?"

"Momo!" cried the red-faced Toshiro. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's Hitsugaya-taicho?!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Shiro-chan!"

While the siblings argued, Karin turned to Jushiro. "Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately," replied Jushiro with a sigh. He then clapped his hands, getting Toshiro and Momo's attention. "Now, now, we'll have no more of this. I believe the whole reason for this meeting was so Momo and Karin could meet?"

"That's right!" exclaimed the peach girl, turning to Karin. "I'll repeat my question, what are your intentions with Shiro-chan?"

The raven-haired Kurosaki gave off a shrug. "There's really not much too it. We both really like each other, we treat each other like equals, and we help each other when we need it. We're together because we wanted to be together, not because I'm trying to get something out of Toshiro if that's what you're thinking."

The two green-eyed Shiro males were glad to hear Karin's explanation. Momo on the other hand didn't quite believe Karin yet. She was about to say something when the door suddenly opened.

"Ah, found you, Jushiro!"

The four turned to the door to see a grinning Shunsui standing there. Toshiro could feel dread well up in him.

Jushiro raised an eyebrow in question. "Shunsui, what are you doing here? Actually, a better question would be how did you even know I'd be here?"

"I went to your office so we could hang out and when I found that you weren't there, Rukia said you were here so you could meet Hitsugaya-taicho's little girlfriend," explained the pink wearing man.

Toshiro was definitely going to get back at Rukia for this.

"Shunsui, as much as I would enjoy hanging out, this is very important, so would you be so kind as to wait outside?"

"Come now, Jushiro, don't be like that. What is this for anyway? Trying to convince them to give you a couple grandkids?"

Jushiro gave his friend a blank look while Toshiro and Karin could have been mistaken for cherries. Momo was gaping like a fish at the thought of her little Shiro-chan having a child.

"Shiro-chan is too young to be having children!" exclaimed Momo. "He's also too young to have a girlfriend!"

"You're never too young to have a girlfriend!" said Shunsui with a lecherous grin.

With Momo's attention now on Shunsui, Toshiro and Karin used this opportunity to leave as quickly as they could. Jushiro, who was the only one who noticed them leave since Momo was having a one-sided argument with Shunsui, let them go thinking they've been through enough already. He had to think of a way to apologize to the two and make it up to them.

-:-

After escaping further embarrassment, the two preteens were walking back to the Senkaimon so Karin could return home.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," said Toshiro.

"It wasn't so bad. I'm used to embarrassing situations, what with Goat Chin being my dad and all."

The young dragon child let out a chuckle. "I suppose. So what did you think of Momo?"

"Truthfully, she reminds me a lot of Yuzu. They both seem to live in a world of black and white and if something disrupts that world, they don't know how to handle it all that well."

"That makes sense," said Toshiro after he thought about that.

"Your dad was pretty nice though," stated Karin. "You're lucky to have a dad that doesn't try to embarrass you every chance he gets."

"He's not really my father, Karin."

"Could have fooled me, Toshiro."

Toshiro let out a sigh. Karin could be really stubborn at times. Then again, she wouldn't be her if she weren't.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Poor Toshiro. It must be hard having a sister like Momo. Luckily he has Jushiro to help him out.**

**Anyway, that's the end of my first HitsuKarin one-shot. I also added a little IchiHime since I like it and, you know, I don't follow that unwritten rule there seems to be where you have to add IchiRuki when writing HitsuKarin. HitsuKarin and IchiHime can coexist!**

**We also had Shunsui make an appearance, 'cause where there's Jushiro, there's Shunsui. Leave it to Shunsui to make matters worse for Toshiro.**


End file.
